I'm Just a Kid arranged by Jet Black
by Just a Tad Unhinged
Summary: Jet's thoughts on his shipmates... and no, Jet does not think he's juat a kid it is merely the title of the song. Some implied SpikeFaye and SpikeJulia but not much at all.


**_I know what you're thinking: "How can you use 'I'm Just a Kid' by Simple Plan to describe Jet Black, Blues fan of 30-something?" But don't worry; I got it under control… I hope._**

**_Disclaimer: Jet Black and the rest of the Bebop crew and such belong to our wonderful animators and such. And "I'm Just a Kid" and any adaptation to their lyrics belongs to Simple Plan and their agents, publishers and such. _**

**"I'm Just a Kid" arranged by Jet Black**

**Song lyrics: blah blah blahbidy-blah blah**

You know what really sucks about working with people under thirty? They're immature… They're KIDS! Spike and his woman problems, Faye and the hole her money burns in her pocket, Ed and her… problems. They're impulsive, irrational and just plain irresponsible. They're lazy and the worst of it is, they make me feel older every day. And I'm not even that old… I'm only 35! Not that much older than Spike, he's almost 30 himself… yea.

But seriously, when it comes down to it, with all the stress Spike and Faye put in their bodies they shouldn't be able to do some of things they do… Like Spike, for instance, Spike can freaking vault off the top of his Swordfish, land perfectly and take off running. I would break something! Not that there's much I haven't already broken… Ed! Ed is made of rubber… she SLITHERS! And FAYE! Don't even get me started on Faye… She sleeps till 1! Spike too!** Today** when **I woke up it was 7; I waited till 11 just figure out **I would have to go in there and wake their lazy asses up.

**I think I got a lot of friends** from my days in the ISSP but **I don't hear from them**. Then Spike leaves to go wallow in self-pity in some bar on Mars and then Faye runs off to gamble and whatever else she does to consume her time and money, **but what's another night all alone, when you spend **pretty much** everyday on your own**? Well I do have Ed and Ein… but I don't know where they are or what they're doing half of time, and I'm pretty sure I don't want to.

Then Spike and Faye come back with attitudes and bruises and expect me to take care of them, they all like "**I'm just a kid and my life is a nightmare, **oh woe is me,** and I'm just a kid and it's not fair. Nobody cares, because I'm alone in the world," **And they're like** the world is having more fun than me**, like heaven forbid that should ever happen. Then I tell them they're immature and they're like "Don't give me lectures, Jet," or "I'm old enough to take care of myself, Father" before they run off and get beat up again only to prove that they are kids and I'm right. Heaven forbid… I am getting old...

**And when the night is dead, I will crawl into my bed. I'm staring at the four walls** **again** as they start slowly close in on me. I can't go to sleep so **I try to think about the last time I had a good time** and I'll hear the hanger door open and I'll be reminded that **everyone has somewhere to go and they're going to leave me here on my own.**

And as I try to calm myself down, realize that** they're just kids and life is a nightmare **for all of us And even though **they're just kids and **I know** it's not fair, nobody cares, and we are all alone in the world but** I'm still in a bad mood because **the world is still having more fun than me.** Then I realize that something must be **wrong with me because, I don't fit in with anybody, how did this happen to me?**

**But I'm **still **wide awake, I'm bored and I can't fall asleep and every night's the worst night ever. But they're just kids.**

Then I hear this crash and then the sounds of Faye and Spike arguing and I wish they'd just get over themselves and get married already. So I vault (I can vault!) out of my bed all the while calming myself with the thought that** they are just kids**.

**_So what do you think? Is it what you expected? Be honest and review. Oh and I know it's a little choppy but it's supposed to be Jet's thoughts, So think of it like these are just random thoughts going through his head. I might smooth it out later. Yeah. This is just a one-shot but if you guys like it enough, I'll add more too it later... like maybe a Spike chapter._**


End file.
